YouTube: Game-A-Rama
is an American comic book series parodying video games in general, being published by since TBD 2019. Synopsis ''Mark the Hedgehog'' A speedy hedgehog assembles a team to stop several menaces surrounding Mobius, especially a mad scientist known as Dr. Eggman. ''Felix'' Two Italian plumbers arrive at a magical land known as the Mushroom Kingdom as they deal with a vile turtle-like monster who aims to marry the Princess to take over the kingdom. ''Mat the Dragon'' A young dragon starts a journey to become a hero as he deals with many foes. ''Mega1sOut'' Set in the future, a robot TBD. ''Grand Theft Auto'' Set in Liberty City, three people TBD. ''Thomas the Speedy Boy'' After a freaky accident a normal teenage boy achieves superhuman speed and arrives to a different world as he faces an evil bird and her henchmen. ''Dane Bandicoot'' (reserved) ''Good Ol' Magic'' A Face Paint witch TBD. ''Assassin's Creed'' (reserved) ''God of War'' (reserved) ''Overwatch (reserved) ''Uncharted (reserved) ''Street Fighter'' (reserved) ''Brock: Time Janitor'' (reserved) ''Detroit: Become Human'' (reserved) ''Five Nights at Jacky's'' (reserved) ''James and the Ink Machine'' (reserved) Characters Main ''Mark the Hedgehog'' *'Mark the Hedgehog' - a friendly hedgehog who can run at superhuman speed. *'Matthew "Tails" Prower' - an extremely intelligent twin-tailed fox who aids Mark, being his best friend. *'Seán the Echidna' - a tough but somehow guillible echidna who is the Guardian of the Master Emerald, bring friends with Mark. *'Adriana Rose' - an old friend of Mark who helps him out, besides having a crush on him. *'Princess Anna Acorn' - the Princess of Mobius who Mark has a crush on. *'Jenna the Rabbit' - a cute and nice but mischievous rabbit who develops a crush on Matthew. **'Cheese the Chao' - Jenna's pet chao. *'Stephanie the Holo-Lynx' - an artificial intelligence in the form of a lynx who has a crush on Matthew. ''Felix'' *'Felix' - an Italian plumber who is the protector of the Mushroom Kingdom. *'Mark' - Felix's younger brother who aids him. *'Oddshi' - a dinosaur who Felix rides. *'Princess Jaiden Toadstool' - the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom who always gets captured. ''Mat the Dragon'' *'Mat the Dragon' - a young dragon who is out to become a hero. **'Todrick the Dragonfly' - Mat's best friend who follows him on his journey. ''Mega1sOut'' *'Mega1sOut' - a cyborg who fights evil robots. *'Brizzy' - Mega1sOut's younger sister who helps him. *'Rush' - Mega1sOut's pet dog. ''Grand Theft Auto'' *'Toby De Santa' - a former bank robber who is forced back into the game. *'Adande Clinton' - TBD *'Brock Phillips' - an alcoholic and drug addict who is one of Toby's friends and allies. ''Thomas the Speedy Boy'' *'Thomas Brady/Thomas the Speedy Boy' - a teenage human who gains superhuman speed. **'PJ the Opossum' - a talking opossum who is Thomas' friend. **'Joel Elledge/Joel the Speedy Dog' - Thomas' talking pet dog who aids him. *'Rhett Wright' - one of Thomas' friends who is able to shapeshift into animals. *'Todrick Ledlow/The TodDragon' - one of Thomas' friends who was mutated into a dragon. *'Colleen Rodriguez' - a somehow ditzy Hispanic girl who is in love with Thomas. *'Anna Doll' - a friendly but somehow oversensitive girl who ends up being in love with Thomas. ''Dane Bandicoot'' *'Dane Bandicoot' - TBD ''Good Ol' Magic'' *'Madison Painex' - a Face Paint witch who saves lives and fights evil. **'Tux' - TBD ''Assassin's Creed'' *'Phillip Miles' - TBD *'Mark Auditore da Firenze' - TBD *'Todrick Davenport' - TBD * ''God of War'' *'Nostalos' - TBD *'Alextrues' - TBD ''Overwatch'' *'Felix "Soldier 76" Morrison' - TBD *'Anna "Tracer" Oxton' - TBD *'Matthew' - TBD ''Uncharted'' *'Adam Drake' - a treasure hunter who TBD. ''Street Fighter'' *'Nyu' - TBD *'Masters' - TBD *'TBD/Guile' - TBD *'TBD/Chun-Li' - TBD ''Detroit: Become Human'' *'Seán' - an android sent by Cyberlife who hunts down renegade androids. *'Adande' - TBD *'Rosanna' - TBD ''Five Nights at Jacky's'' *'Nathan Sharp' - TBD Supporting ''Mark the Hedgehog'' *'Prof. Brian the Hedgehog' - Mark's uncle who is a brilliant scientist, being very caring of his nephew. *'Toby D'Coolette' - a French-accented coyote who is a great fighter. *'Lilly Rabbot' - a Southern-accented partially roboticized rabbit who is Toby's girlfriend. *'Dane the Walrus' - a mechanic walrus who is a friend to Mark and helps him out. *'Liza the Badger' - a crazy and insane badger who aids Mark. *'Logan the Hedgehog' - a hedgehog-Black Arms hybrid who becomes heroic. *'Rebaka the Bat' - a sexy jewel thief who works as a G.U.N. agent, being Seán's arch-rival and Logan's girlfriend. *'Thomas the Hedgehog' - a psychic hedgehog hailing from another dimension who guards the Sol Emeralds. *'Rebecca the Cat' - a pyrokinetic princess from the same dimension as Thomas who loves him. *'the Raccoon' - an Australian-accented raccoon who TBD. *'The Chaotix', consisting of: **'Brock the Crocodile' - the leader of the Chaotix who loves hip-hop. **'James the Chameleon' - a ninja chameleon who aids the Chaotix. **'Dennise-Su the Echidna' - a fugitive from the Dark Legion who joins the Chaotix. **'Adam Bee' - an overenthusiastic bee who TBD. **'Madison Bee' - Adam's childhood friend who TBD. *'Tessa the Echidna' - an echidna from the same tribe as Seán who Seán heavily trusts. *'Justine the Echidna' - a fugitive from the Nocturnus Clan who becomes a close ally to Seán. *'Lloyd the Armadillo' - an adventurer armadillo who TBD. **'Peter the Flying Squirrel' - Lloyd's sidekick who helps him out. *'Colleen Mongoose' - a pop star who TBD. *'Marzia the Cat' - a fashion designer who TBD. *'the Rabbit' - Jenna's nice and kind mother who is very caring of her. ''Felix'' *'Adam Toad' - TBD *'TBD/Toadette' - TBD *'Tomsworth' - TBD *'Princess Rebecca' - TBD *'TBD/Rosalina' - TBD *'Lloydy' - TBD *'Nostalgia Kong' - TBD *'Peter Kong' - TBD ''Mat the Dragon'' *'Mark the Cheetah' - a skilled but somehow guillible and cowardly cheetah who is friends with Mat. *'Malinda the Dragon' - a pink female dragon who is Mat's love interest. *'Toby the Dragon' - TBD *'Adrora' - TBD * ''Mega1sOut'' *'Dr. Brian Light' - TBD * ''Thomas the Speedy Boy'' *'McFinger' - TBD * ''Dane Bandicoot'' *'Adande Aku' - TBD *'Anna Bandicoot' - TBD *'Justine Bandicoot' - TBD *'Bandicoot' - TBD Good Ol' Magic * ''Assassin's Creed'' * Overwatch *'Mark McCree' - TBD * ''Uncharted'' *'Alex Drake' - Adam's brother who TBD. *'Brian Sullivan' - TBD * ''Street Fighter'' * Antagonists ''Mark the Hedgehog'' *'Dr. Caleb "Eggman" Robotnik' - a mad scientist who is out to conquer Mobius. **'Dr. Alex Snively' - Eggman's nephew who aids him in schemes. **'Ianbot and Anthonybot' - Eggman's idiotic henchbots who annoy him at times. **'Metal Mark' - TBD *'Nate the Hedgehog' - an evil doppelgänger of Mark who loves chaos and destruction. **'Jaiden Fox' - a traitorous vixen who is Matthew's arch-rival and Nate's girlfriend. *'The Babylon Rogues', consisting of: **'Jake the Hawk' - the arrogant leader of the Babylon Rogues who TBD. **'Tana the Swallow' - the mechanic of the Babylon Rogues who often rivalizes with Matthew. **'Doug the Albatross' - the strongest of the Babylon Rogues who TBD. *'Infinite Roomie' - a mysterious jackal who has a powerful emerald, using it for evil. *'Malinda the Skunk' - a mad scientist skunk who tries to conquer the world. **'Todror' - TBD **'the Vulture' - TBD *'Josiah the Sniper' - a bounty hunter who is often in odds with Seán and the Chaotix. **'Felix the Dynamite' - TBD **'Bark the Polar Bear' - TBD *'Rosanna the Hedgehog' - a corrupt businesswoman who knew Mark in the past. *'The Dark Legion', consisting of: **'Rhett' - TBD **'Alia-Da the Echidna' - TBD **'Dr. Link' - TBD *'Imperator DeFranco' - TBD *'Doom' - TBD *'the Dark' - TBD ''Felix'' *'Jowser' - the vicious king of the Koopas who wants to marry Jaiden. **'Jowser Junior' - Jowser's son who aids him. *'Mat' - a doppelgänger of Felix who causes chaos. **'Tyler' - a doppelgänger of Mark who aids Mat. * ''Mat the Dragon'' *'Brockto' - a Brocktoc who is out to destroy all dragons. **'Gulp and Crush Paul' - Brockto's henchmen who are extremely incompetent. *'Seán Gnorc' - TBD *'Rebaka the Sorceress' - an ancient sorceress who TBD. **'Rebecca' - Rebaka's servant who TBD. *'Toasty Ninja' - a scarecrow who hates Mat. * ''Mega1sOut'' *'Dr. Matthew Wily' - a mad scientist who created the robot masters to conquer Earth. * ''Thomas the Speedy Boy'' *'Teary Eyed Rebecca' - a three-eyed bird who wants to take over FingerTown, but usually fails due to her henchmen's incompetence. **'James and Adam Suckle' - Rebecca's idiotic henchmen who usually ruin her plans. *'Felix' - TBD *'Brock the Elefish King' - a close ally to Rebecca who rules the Elefishes. *'Matkha' - TBD **'Nathan Sharp' - TBD * ''Dane Bandicoot'' *'Dr. Mat Cortex' - TBD **'Rebaka Cortex' - TBD *'Uka' - TBD * ''Good Ol' Magic'' *'Jaidia' - TBD **'Brockface' - TBD *'Nateromus' - TBD * ''Assassin's Creed'' * Overwatch *'Seán Reyes/Reaper' - TBD *'Lilly Lacroix/Widowmaker' - TBD *'TBD/Sombra' - TBD * ''Street Fighter'' *'M. Bison' - TBD ''Uncharted'' *'Matthew Adler' - a man obsessed with finding the treasure of Captain Avery before Adam does. *'Liza Ross' - TBD * ''Five Nights at Jacky's'' *'Jacky Fazbear' - TBD *'TBD/Bonnie' - TBD *'TBD/Chica' TBD *'the Pirate' - TBD *'Mark Afton/Purple Guy' - TBD * ''James and the Ink Machine'' *'James the Dancing Demon' - TBD *'Malinda Angel' - TBD * Trivia *A few characters have nods to the YouTubers that they are fused with. For example: ** Category:Comics Category:IDW Publishing Category:YouTube Category:2019 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas